


Light in the Darkness

by youaremyhero



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daredevil Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Slow Burn, kara stopped being supergirl, kind of, lena met kara when she was supergirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremyhero/pseuds/youaremyhero
Summary: After helping Superman defeat Doomsday, Kara Danvers lost her eyesight due to the damage caused to them by using her laser eyes. That happened a year ago and Kara has never become Supergirl since. When she was in Metropolis, Supergirl met Lena Luthor and even though it wasn't for long, their connection was strong and Kara believed her right then and there that she was nothing like her brother. Back to National City as she struggled with her blindness, Kara thought about Lena every day and how she would never be able to see her again.... but she could meet her again.OR the Daredevil AU that I got super inspired to write.





	1. Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched Daredevil, I highly highly recommend it!

“Wake up, sleepy head!” Alex told before sending a pillow flying towards her direction and Kara just groaned in reply before taking said pillow and throwing it back at her sister.

“Hey! You don’t have to do that every morning.” She sighed, smiling to herself before going to open up the curtains and heading towards the kitchen to make them coffee.

Kara grumbled but followed, easily navigating through her house and taking a seat on the kitchen stool before as if by instinct reaching to grab the box of donuts but not finding it there, she frowned, looking in her sister’s direction.

“Oh yeah, the place was closed today. But we can go to Noonan’s later?”

“Yeah.. I guess. --- Hey, how’s that case going? Did you find that guy, the Master Jailer?”

“Uh no, not yet. He took another alien but J’onn has a lead on where exactly he might be taking them.” Alex replied as she handed a cup of coffee to Kara before taking a seat beside her.

“It would go a lot faster if I was Supergirl..” Kara almost whispered as her eyes closed, though it didn’t matter, everything was always black.

“Kara…”

“No, I know what you’re going to say. It’s not safe, I could hurt, other people could get hurt… I’ve heard it all before but Alex, we could try! I started working at CatCo again and that’s going good now that I learned braille, Snapper said that I’ll be ready to go out and take interviews soon! Just… being Supergirl is just as important as being Kara Danvers for me, you know that.”

Alex looked at her, sadly smiling before her hands reached out for her sisters’ and even though Kara couldn’t see it, she knew exactly the expression the other had. The look of being helpless, the look of concern and Alex didn’t have to say anything else.

“Right… I’m gonna go get ready for work, I’ll see you at Noonan’s for lunch.” She shook her head and got up before turning to walk away.

“I’m so sorry, Kar...” It was a barely audible whisper but at least Kara still had her super hearing.

 

* * *

 

Her white cane in hand that tapped around her vicinity, Kara walked out of the elevator, the sounds of a phone ringing or people talking or swiftly walking by with raised heartbeats also helped her make her way around the area – they were louder than ever now.

The glasses she wore were now switched out for something with a darker shade of lenses but they were still lined with lead which she didn’t understand why because x-ray vision was out of the case and her hearing sense had already heightened but Alex had still insisted on doing so.

As she turned a corner, she heard her name being called out by a voice that never stopped to put a smile on her face.

“Kara! Hey, wait up.” James smiled as walked up to the woman.

“James, hi!” She greeted, matching the smile she knew he had on. “How are you?”

“I’m good, I’m good. One of the photographers is out sick today and Cat is making take pictures of the models. Good thing Winn isn’t the jealous type.” He chuckled and Kara followed. “What about you? You look good.”

“Yeah, I’m—I’m good.” She nodded, fixing her glasses back to place. “I’ve--”

“Ponytail!” Snapper’s voice echoed through the office and Kara half turned to kind of look at him before turning back to James.

“I’m… I’m so sorry! I have to go, but I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Yeah, tonight! Game night, remember?”

“Great! I’ll see you then.” By now she was already half-way across the floor and entering the editorial room.

“Mr. Carr, what—what can I do?” She rushed out her sentence as she almost bumped into his table but quickly straightened up, her head down and away while her hands fumbled with her cane.

“Well Danvers, I need you to interview Lena Luthor and ask her about the Alien Amnesty Act.”

Snapper always spoke straight to the point but Kara’s head was still reeling from what he had just said, that name made it harder to hear the rest of the sentence and she stood there with her mouth half-open and no words coming out of it.

“Danvers! Yes or no?”

That was enough to snap her out of her thoughts and formulate a sentence. “Uh.. uh, didn’t Lena Luthor stay in Metropolis?”

“Geez, did you go live under a rock on your time off? Lena Luthor moved here last month but no one’s got an exclusive yet. You think you can handle it?”

“ – Yes! Yes, no, of course, I can. I’ll… I’m going to go… do… _that_. Interview her. Interview Lena Luthor. Yup.” At this point, Snapper had already left and she was basically mumbling to herself, reassuring herself.

 

* * *

 

“Hi... I’m—I’m Kara Danvers with CatCo magazine..” She raised her ID in what seemed to be the right direction of the receptionist and smiled. “I have an- an appointment with Lena Luthor?”

After tapping away on her computer, Jess looked up and nodded with a polite smile. “Right, Ms. Danvers. Let me show you the way.”

She got up from her chair and extended her elbow for the blonde who gently held on and followed the direction she was being led into with her other hand holding onto the cane. As it struck a door, she stopped and waited for Jess to open it before walking inside and standing in the middle of the room. She thanked the secretary before turning her attention to the C.E.O.

“Ms. Luthor? H—Hi, I’m Kara Danvers. I’m from.. CatCo magazine.”

At the introduction, Lena looked up from her paperwork, her eyes widening for a quick second before those features softened to form a small smile.

“Of course, Ms. Danvers. Please. Have a seat. Oh--”

That’s when Kara heard the silent squeak of the wheels as the chair pushed back and her stilettoes making a prominent sound when they took its first step.

“No, no. It’s okay.” Kara quickly replied before using her cane to guide her to the closest chair. She was getting used to understanding sound, understanding how each thing and each person had a vibration – a frequency, and she had to just tune in to “ _see_ ”.  

“So Ms. Danvers, what can I do for you? Here about the Alien Amnesty Act, I presume?”

_Oh god, that voice. Maybe it was her heightened sense of hearing or maybe it was just her head that enhanced the tone, almost as if she was standing right beside her ear and talking._

It was just like she remembered it, but more confident.

“Ye- yes, but just before we start, could I just--” And her hand reached out into her purse and dug out a small recorder which she set upright on the table. “It’s just I don’t have to try too hard to remember everything while typing it out.” She smiled.

“Of course. -- Old fashioned, I see.” Lena chuckled and Kara shook her head as a grin formed across her lips.

“Well, I can’t be trusted with technology, I’m not too good with it.” She replied as her hands quickly folded her cane and she shoved it in her purse before setting it down.

“So um, what do you—what do you think about the Act? Seeing as though you’re—you’re-- ”

“A Luthor.” She smirked, finishing her sentence. “Of course my opinion would matter. But I don’t think a lot of people would want to believe it. Believe that a Luthor doesn’t hate aliens or wants them… destroyed. I never believed in what Lex was doing and I still don’t. Maybe that’s the rational person in me or maybe it’s the fact that I wasn’t always a Luthor. I was adopted when I was four.”

Lena’s voice remained steady like she had practiced saying this over and over until she said it perfectly without showing too much emotion and Kara patiently listened as her head was lowered and her eyes were probably faced towards the table.

“Look, Ms. Danvers, the Amnesty Act isn’t a bad thing. Aliens should have rights too but I’m scared about what the aliens who don’t share the same point of view as Superman would do. Just like there are good and bad people, there are good and bad aliens. I’m here to have a fresh start. To make this company a force for good, I hope you understand that.”

 

_I understood that a long time ago._

 

Everything she was saying made so much sense and Kara already couldn’t understand why people saw her as a threat, why people thought that she was going to follow in her brother’s footsteps.

“I do.” She quietly replied with a small smile.

“Right. If you have everything you came for, I should get back to work.”

Lena stood up from her chair and Kara did the same, she could hear the steps going around the table before coming to a halt next to her. Kara turned accordingly and then extended her hand out towards where she hoped the C.E.O stood and when the handshake was returned, Kara’s mouth slightly opened and her eyebrows rose.

 

_Her hands are still cold… just as they used to be._

 

“It was nice meeting you, Ms. Luthor.”

“Likewise, Ms. Danvers. I hope this isn’t the last time we talk.”

“I hope not, either.”

With that, she grabbed her recorder and pulled out her cane before tracing her steps back to the door.

 

_Oh god, don’t bump into anything._


	2. I'd Always Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn and Kara are best friends okay!!!  
> We're starting from the start and hopefully you'll soon see how Supergirl and Lena met  
> Also obviously Lena almost dies because that's just in the Luthor blood I guess  
> But Kara's always there for her so it's good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU BET YOU THOUGHT YOU'D SEEN THE LAST OF ME!  
> honestly i thought so too but i got some inspiration after god knows how long..  
> i definitely need to apologize for the delay!!!

Kara had most definitely not spent her day googling Lena Luthor, nope, no way, how dare you accuse her of such a thing? Lena Luthor who had moved from Metropolis to National City a month ago. Lena Luthor who was the newly appointed CEO of Luthor Corp. Lena Luthor who was… building a children’s hospital? Lena Luthor who was just in an accident and barely got saved by the DEO???

As her fingers ran across those words over and over again, she could feel her body tense up, this was just another one of those times where Supergirl wasn’t there and someone _~ Lena ~_ almost died.

“Hey sunshine Danvers!” Winn’s voice chirped as he walked over to where the girl was sat. “Whatcha’ up to? I mean it is almost lunch time and-“

“Why would someone want her dead? I mean, sure Lex Luthor deserves what he’s getting right now but Lena.. _Luthor_ has done nothing wrong yet.” She had to remind herself to add the Luthor, because as familiar as her name felt on her tongue, it shouldn’t have been. It was almost as though Kara didn’t realize that Winn was standing there and her thoughts kept pouring out. “She told me that she’s just looking for a fresh start but… people don’t seem to want to give her that, why?” At the question, her face finally looked up and even though she wasn’t looking at Winn, she could feel exactly where he was.

The man who had now sat himself down at the edge of Kara’s desk, carefully listened and sighed as he thought about what the right words to say were, “Kara, you know how you always do this thing where you see the best in people. You’re doing that again. And hey, even if Lena is as innocent as you say, I’ll believe ya’ but the people are still mad about what her brother did and if they can’t get to him… well, she’s the next best thing. Give it some time; I’m sure they’ll come around. ”

“Yeah… thanks, Winn.” She smiled along with a small nod before standing up and shutting all her files. “Now, what were you saying about you buying me lunch?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what I said…”

“Well yes, I do love Chinese! You’re the best.” She grinned as the two made their way out.

 

_She had to go see Lena. She needed to know if she was okay._

 

~~

 

_“I do appreciate you coming down here, Kara but it is my mess and I don’t want you getting hurt.” Kal-El always seemed to find a fine balance between concerned and stern but he would also conveniently forget that it was Kara who had to take care of him._

_“I know Kal and maybe if you didn’t make it sound like such a life or death situation, I’d even consider letting you handle this. This… Lex Luthor guy seems smart from what you’ve told me and that’s not necessarily a good thing if he plans to you know, destroy the world and whatnot.”_

_As Kal entered the key to the Fortress of Solitude, the doors opened and the two stepped inside, Kara taking a look around in awe as she always did. “I know this place isn’t Krypton but it just always feels like it.” She smiled, her hands running through the several kryptonian artifacts._

_“I know what you mean.” Kal agreed before calling on the AI they had come to seek out for help. “Kelor, has Lex Luthor already come in contact with the Kryptonian ship?”_

_The two Kryptonians gathered around as the robot came into vision._

_“Lex Luthor has already sought out the ship and identified all the information required by him about Krypton and has gained knowledge about the ship and what it can do, specifically the process of regeneration.”_

_Kara and Kal-El both share a knowing look before she presses on, “And what does he need from the ship? What does he plan to do?”_

_“I’m afraid that I do not have this information as Mr. Luthor’s stay was short and brief. Although, it is likely that he will return soon to execute his plans.”_

_“Great, so we really know nothing except that he wants to bring back something to life. Kal, how are we supposed to stop him if we don’t even know what exactly it is that we’re trying to stop?! It’s not like we can just waltz in and ask him about his super evil villain plans!”_

_“We can go to the ship and start there, maybe-“_

_“Might I suggest,” Kelor spoke, “Mr. Luthor’s family would seem to be interested in this matter and they have been making the headlines quite often.” Just then several pictures of what she assumed where his family popped up._

_“Wait, who’s that?” Kara’s eyes narrowed at the only person she couldn’t identify. Lillian and Lionel Luthor she often heard about, but this girl?_

_“That’s Lena Luthor. Lex’s sister.” Kal spoke firmly. “She’s just as smart as Lex and they’re pretty close. I have no doubt in my mind that her involvement in this is no less than his.”_

_“Maybe I should… Maybe I should go talk to her.”_

_“Kara, I can’t let you do that.”_

_“Oh come on! What other choice do we have? We can’t just wait for Lex to make the next move so Lena’s our best option. We’ve got nothing to lose, Kal.”_

_“I don’t really see the point of this… Lena never seemed to be the social one and the last thing you can expect for her to do is betray her brother…”_

_But Kara knew she had to do this, she had to try because look at her. While Lex played the part of looking like a manic who wanted to destroy the world very well, Lena Luthor looked just the opposite and maybe, just maybe, she could help._

_“I’m going to try and talk to Lena Luthor.”_  


~~

 

It sure was a good thing that Lena had dropped in a message for Kara to go meet her because it had been two days since the accident, two days of Kara contemplating whether she should go on her own accord.

That’s how she found herself walking towards her office as Jess escorted her in.

“Miss. Danvers, thank you for coming!” Lena spoke, definitely not sounding like she had just been in a helicopter accident a few days ago while she leaned against her table, CatCo magazine in hand.

“Of course.” The blonde smiled before cautiously taking a step towards where she hoped was the center of the room, standing right in front of the other. “I heard what happened with the helicopter, I’m sorry I didn’t come see you earlier, are you okay?”

“Oh yeah, it’s fine. I’m okay now. I guess a Luthor’s life is never simple.” She chuckled even though there was nothing funny about it and all Kara could do was give a small smile.

“But I did have to formally thank you for the article; you have quite a gift with words, Miss. Danvers.”

“Kara.” She corrected. “But it’s nothing Miss. Luthor. I just write the truth.”

The few seconds that no one spoke, Kara could feel Lena’s eyes on her and suddenly her hand was on her glasses, needing something to fidget with.

“If I’m calling you Kara…”

“Lena it is.” Her smile now wider and she wished nothing more than to be able to see the smile Lena had on.

“Kara, actually there was something else I needed to talk to you about. I’m going to be hosting an event officially announcing what this company stands for, how it’s going to be known as L-Corp and how it does not want to be affiliated with Lex’s motives.”

“Lena are you sure-“ Kara’s head remained down and away as it usually did in conversations but what she heard caused her head to jerk up and tilt, desperately in need of hearing better.

It couldn’t have been… here? _Right now?_ Kara could hear the drone flying up just until it stood perfectly in view of the office, it was the same one that was mentioned in the news that was involved in causing Lena’s helicopter to go down.

“Kara? Kara, are you okay?”

She barely heard the first round of bullets leave the gun before Kara threw herself at the Luthor and pulled her behind a wall that hid from the windows sight, her body completely enveloped around the other.

“I have a feeling that this is personal.” Lena spoke, the panic in her tone evident as her head ducked while the bullets seemed to keep coming in.

 The both of them knew that the bulletproof glass wasn’t going to hold for much longer.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re gonna be okay.” Kara spoke, her own voice wavering as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

“Alex! Alex, I need you to get to Lena Luthor’s office right now!”

“I’m already almost there!” She replied just before a voice erupted through the drone.

“Miss. Luthor, you can’t be hiding forever.”

Lena was looking up at Kara as the two stood in incredibly close proximity, there was a lot to process in that moment and the raven-haired woman wasn’t sure where to begin.

“Help is gonna be here soon, and you’re gonna okay. I’m here.”

And just like that, Lena trusted her, she felt safe and it was a feeling she hadn’t felt for a long time and it should’ve felt odd to believe this woman whom she’d met only once before… but it didn’t.

Kara couldn’t forget those deep green eyes even if she wanted to and she knew that they were looking right at her. All the things she would’ve given up to look at them once again though this time her eyes weren’t away, they were looking at her hoping that if she focused just hard enough that she could get a glimpse.

Neither of them moved, or even realized that the bullets had stopped, that the threat had been neutralized, only when Alex was walking in through the balcony did Kara step away.

“Kara?! Kara?!” Alex called out and the pair stepped into vision. “Are you both okay?”

“We’re fine, we’re okay… just got lucky, I guess.” Kara breathed out.

“I’d so say, although if it wasn’t for Kara I don’t think I would be standing here, scratch-free. Thank you, Kara.”

“What? No! There’s no need for that, I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Alex watched their exchange, her eyebrows raised, trying to piece together what exactly happened.

“Miss. Luthor, one of our agents will safely escort you back to your house.”

“I’d appreciate that.” Lena nodded before following the agent out, not leaving before giving Kara a glance.

 

“We need to talk.” Was the last thing Alex said before they too, made their way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind's been all over the place lately so this might not be the best of my work but I needed the distraction!  
> But hey, come talk to me down in the comments or you can find me at lenasmcgrath!!  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
